The Case of the Clogged Toilet/The Case of the Forgotten John
This iis a FanFic made by Justjackbros, there are two parts: The Case of the Clogged Toilet, and The Case of the Forgotten John. Part 1: The Case of the Clogged Toliet It was 8:00 PM, Ohio, and there was a huge party going on at Joey Manor. But, there was one boy who could not attend: Joey. He was so interested in going to the party, but he couldn't..He never could disobey his dad! So, he just watched. But, have you every tried to sit down in your old, boring room watching a lively, exicting party? It gets old. Fast. And reeeeally old. Older than Papa Acachalla's Bald Spot. Anyway, Little Joey Just couldn't take it anymore! He HAD To have the exictment! HE HAD TO KNOW! So he grapped a mask and bounced downstairs. Luckily, the party hadn't died over the past 2 hours. It was as big as ever! So, Joey put on his mask, took some punch, and ran off into the party. There were no kids around, and he got bored. So, he got some finger foods and 3, count them 3, punch cups. BIG Punch cups. That night, Joey drank about 2 GALLONS of punch. But..Things were not well in the oval office....Joey was sitting on a toliet, getting ready for the onslaught of kaka. Then, things started happening, and all that could be heard over the huge fart sound and water splooshing...was poor Joey's screams......By the time Joey was off the John, he was knocked out on the floor, covered in...crap. The party died, and everyone ran out of the manor in less than 12 seconds. Joey was rushed to the doctor, and Joey's father was going there to. The doctor said Joey had to stay there for the night. But Joey's father was NOT happy. He turned to his boy and said "You ruined my party..and ruined my life!". And with that, father stormed out of the office. And he was never seen again. The Next day, Police and the Health Department were looking into the Joey Manor. The S.W.A.T. stormed into the bathroom, with smoke masks and protection suits on. In the restroom, a stinky brownish mist covered everything. The police was worried for the S.W.A.T., as they could get killed. Although one poor sould forgot his mask, the rest moved on without the one lying on the ground, grabbing his nose. The reeking mist was not to be messed around with. Then, the team found the toliet where Joey did his work. After hours of investigating, they called in a plumber. And the plumber said...."Dang, dis toliet is CLOGGED!" And thus...The Case of the Clogged Toliet. Part 2: The Case of the Forgotten John It was 11:34 PM, Ohio. It has been 20 years since the CT Case, and Joey is 29 years old. Throughout the years, Joey Manor had been demolsihed and rebuilt..but with a new title.... Hunky Happy Dapper Dory's Lard Mart Horrible name. But, nobody has forgotten the Toliet Trauma accedent months back. And this certain case alarmed one man. " Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. I am here on behalf of the police force and NorthWest Ohio Courthouse. Not that they couldn't come, they begged not to. Who could blame them? Anyone on this case would most likely drown themselves in the very toliet water Joey crapped in..." As Phoenix got many stares and dirty glances, he moved on into his office. "Sir, see you gotta new case. Its a dirty one: The Case of the Clogged...the..the Clogged Toliet?" His intern said. "No, its not that bad. You havn't lived in a shack with your 8 aunts and shared a single oval office, Scott" Phoenix replied. He soon went to work, and never stopped working until 2 days later. He stormed out of the office clutching papers and theories. He drove over to the town that he was able to track down Joey. He approached the gate of town, and parked. "Sir, are you sure that Joey would want to speak to you? He's most likely ashamed of the accedent 20 years ago.." Scott said. Phoenix stepped out of the car. "Please, I stayed up 2 days straight and drove for 3 hours to get to this hell-hole excuse of a town. You really think I'd make second thoughts? Cmon, Scott, you've known me that long; I don't give up on cases." Phoenix snapped. They approached the town's gates, but it was covered in a landslide. There was an opening in the boulders up ahead, but only one could fit; then the rocks would collapse. One could go in, and none could come back out. Phoenix turned to Scott: "We cannot go in there. Too risky. And I WILL NOT get trapped in that place....But, you could go in. It would take me 3 days to get help to clear the stones, but you are hired to help me, so.." He gestured towards the small opening. Scott gave him an angry look "I hate my job". He started to go into the hole, but stopped "Sir, I have an idea. He wouldn't talk to a random man, but....what if I..Dressed up?" Phoenix looked at his secretary like he was 2, but then smiled. "Good idea, I got Spidey in the trunk. Later, Scott is dressed as Spider-Man, and looking for Joey. (To explain the whole story with Joey, it would take a LOOONG time. Instead, go watch "Gmod THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN Marvel Mod!" video. After watching that, come back to the page and start here".....3 days later, Phoenix and Scott are sitting in the foyer of the courthouse. "I must congragulate you on your success, Scott. You got everything we need to know about Joey and the CT Case." Scott smiled, then took a sip of Cappichino. "I am not kidding. I couln't have done it without you. Now, Joey has forgotten about the incident years ago, and is living a normal life in the city. I earned a lot of cash, y'know. So heres half of it: $1,200" Phoenix said. Scott gasped "THANK YOU SIR! I mean..Thank you, Mister Wright." He speed-walked away, elated. Phoenix grinned and lay down of the couch of the lobby. If only I was at the Manor 20 years ago. I would have had a grand story to tell, he thought. But, the Toliet Case wasn't spoken of again... Category:Justjackbros Category:Fan Fictions